zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
TRS/Part 2:The Resistance
Rating PG-13 for violence, mild language, and death Part Two: The Resistance To Protect Woodfall... Gareth, Sieglinde, Gliepnir, and Vidofnir were waiting in the throne room. "I see you all recieved my message" a voice said. The four Darknuts turned around and saw Vaati walking towards them. They knelt down on one knee in respect. "Now, now, none of that fancy stuff. I've called you four here as friends, not servants. "My Lord?" Sieglinde asked. "I have a favor to ask of you. I'm going to be leaving the city. I have an errand and I will be gone for quite awhile" Vaati explained. "My Lord, now's not the time to be running off by yourself" Gliepnir objected. "I know, but this cannot wait. You four are the only people I can trust. I made a mistake hiring Dark Link. He is dangerous. Kairn and the other Executioners are more loyal to him than me" Vaati confessed. "Why don't you just kill Dark Link?" Gareth asked. "You idiot, he just told us that he wasn't strong enough" Vidofnir said. "Vidofnir's right. Anyway, while I'm gone, I want you four to do the best that you can to protect Woodfall from Dark Link and Kairn. Do whatever you think is neccesary" Vaati instructed. "Yes, my Lord" the four Darknuts replied. "Right. Good luck" Vaati said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Kakariko Village Link, David and the rest of the small army arrived in Kakariko Village two days after leaving Hyrule Castle. They were greeted by Renado, a shaman and also the unnoficial leader of Kakariko. "Link, David it's good to see you again" Renado said and bowed. "It's good to see you too" Link said. "I cannot thank you enough for restoring Kakarikos alliance with the Gorons, and for freeing Hyrule. Now what brings you here with so many knights?" Renado asked. David explained the situation to Renado. "I see. I reret that I am unable to assist you, but there are some old friends of yours here that will most likely aid you" Renado replied. "Who?" asked Link. "They're at the hot springs" Renado said. "Alright. Okay tonight we'll rest here and we'll leave tomorrow" Link told everyone. The knights cheered and walked away. Link and David ran to the hot springs. Skid looked around and saw two kids playing. He grinned and rubbed his hands together. Old Friends Link and David arrived at the hot springs, which were filled with Zoras. "Link! David!" one of them exclaimed. He was tall and well built, and his arms and upper chest were covered in tatoos. Sitting next to him was a pink female Zora who was pregnant. "Mikau! Zola! It's good to see you again! How are you?" Link replied and gave Mikau a clap on the soldier. "We've benn great! I'm taking Zola's place as lead General while she's pregnant." Mikau said. "Do you know what it's going to be?" David asked. "Boys, we're having twins. Zane and Mike" Zola replied. "So what brings you two here?" Mikau asked. Link and David explained the situation to Mikau and Zola. "Well, I guess that settles it. Apoligize to the King for me Zola" Mikau said. "Okay, be careful" Zola replied. "What are you doing?" Link asked. "What's it look like I'm doing? I'mm coming with you" Mikau replied and picked up his spear. "Thanks Mikau" David said. "Hey that's what friends are for, right? When do we leave?" Mikau asked. "First thing in the morning" Link told him. Wane "Just throw it through the window" Skid told one of the kids, who was holding a glass box full of bees. "Why?" the boy asked. Skid hopped up and down in frustration, "Because it will be funny" he explained. "I don't think I should..." the kid said. "Fine! Gimme it then, you scaredy-cat!" Skid yelled and pushed the kid. The glass box shattered and the bees swarmed around the kids angrily. Suddenly, the bees burst into flames and fell dead to the ground. "What's going on here?" someone asked. A young man with black hair that hung down to his neck and bright green eyes stood behind Skid and the boy. "He was trying to make me throw the bees into the house!" the boy yelled and pointed at Skid. "You little snitch!" Skid cried and jumped on top of the kid and started to beat him up. The man grabbed Skid by his shirt and dragged him off the kid. "Where's your parents" he asked Skid. "Who needs 'em? I don't. My friends are better than any parents could ever be" Skid replied. "Who are your friends?" the man asked. "Well, to name a few there's Link, a great hero who could kick your butt anyday, Shaggy; Queen Zelda; David, who's my best friend, I'm going with him to free his kingdom-". A look of surprise appeared on the man's face then disappeared. "I would very much like to meet your friends" he said. "Let me go and I might bring you to them" Skid demanded. "Fair enough" the man said and dropped him. "Jerk! I'm definitly not bringing you to them now!" Skid yelled. "Oh, I don't need your help to find them. They'll be the ones that I saw arrive with you" the man said and started walking away. "Oh, and my names not Shaggy, it's Wane. Don't forget it, brat" he said. "Grr, you better watch your back!" Skid yelled, but Wane just laughed. Wane walked to the inn, where he found Link sitting at the bar. Wane walked up to him and sat down next to him. "Hello" Wane said. "Hey" Link replied. "I just met a friend of yours. He was trying to get a boy to throw a box of bees into a house" Wane said. Link sighed, "Skid. Did you stop him?" "Yes, but he told me about your quest, and I wanna come with" Wane said. Link took a drink. "Why?" he asked. "Because I want to experience adventure. It's better then living in the dusty village" Wane replied. "Well, we need all the help we can get" Link said and held out his hand. Wane shook it. "Welcome to the group" Link said and smiled. ''What is his game? I know he's lying about his reason for coming.'' Link thought. "I won't let you down" Wane replied and smiled back. Escape Gareth walked toward the prison cage that Orca was in. the Darknut that was guarding it saluted. "At ease" Gareth said and the Darknut relaxed. "You're to report to Leuitenant Sieglinde, I'll guard the cage" Gareth ordered. "Yes, Captain" the Darknut replied and left. Gareth looked around to make sure the coast was clear. When he was sure it was he turned to the cage and called to Orca. "Psst, old man, c'mere" Orca looked up and walked over to Gareth. "What dou you want?" he asked, his voice full of hatred. "Is it true that you were the commander of the Woodfall Knights for over 30 years?" Gareth asked. "Yea..." Orca replied. "Look at the people inside this cage. Do you think you could make an army out of them?" Gareth asked. Orca looked at Gareth suspiciously then did what he was asked. There were 30 prisoners in the cage including him; 20 Deku, 9 Humans, and Luka. Besides him and Luka, only 11 of the others looked strong enough to fight, The rest were women, children and the elderly. "It would be a challenge, only a third look like they be of use in battle, but I could see if any of the woman are good at archery, and the rest I could teach to be medics" Orca replied. Gareth sighed, "So you wouldn't be able to defeat Drak Link and the Darknut army" he said. "Did I say that?" Orca asked. Gareth looked up in surprise. Orca put his face up to the bars. His eyes were burning with vengeance. "Give me a spear, and I'll take this city back by myself!" he exclaimed. Gareth smiled and held out his hand. "Done" he said. Orca shook Gareth's hand. He reliezed that the Darknut was on his side. "Get everyone together. I'm getting you guys out" Gareth said. Within ten minutes everyone was ready to go. Gareth handed Orca his spear. "My spear.." Orca said in awe. "It's a fine weapon, we weren't going to waste it" Gareth told Orca. "Thank you" Orca said. "I'll give you two minutes headstart before I sound the alarm. Make sure that where ever you go, they won't find you. I'll meet up with you tomorrow at the south gate-if everything works out" Gareth said. He swung his sword and shattered the lock. "Go!" he whispered. "Now, I'm doing what's right" "THE PRISONERS ARE ESCAPING!" Gareth yelled. Darknuts ran over to where he was standing. Garm pushed his way through the Darknuts. "Where did they go!?" he yelled at Gareth. "That way!" Gareth said and pointed in the opposite direction that Orca and the others had gone. Garm grapped his axe from it's holder across his back and ran in the direction Gareth had pointed, with the other Darknuts following. Sieglinde walked up to Gareth. "Hmm, how did the prrisoners escape?" she asked. "I don't know" Gareth replied. Sieglinde smiled. "It was a rhetorical question. What I really want to know is why you sent a guard to see me. He told me you had said that I had requested to see him when I had not. Coincidentally this guard was stationed at the cage that the prisoners just escaped from." Gareth didn't know what to say. Sieglinde stepped closer to Gareth and whispered in his ear, "All I'm saying is that you are keeping too many secrets, and I want you to be careful. If you are some how involved in the escape, Kairn will have you executed for sure." "I'm just doing what Lord Vaati told us to do...protecting Woodfall from Dark Link" Gareth whispered back. Sieglinde stepped away. "Like I said, be careful" she said and walked away. Gareth watched her then looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry Sieglinde, for too long have I let my destiny be determined by others. Now, I'm doing what's right" he said and clenched his fists. The Mountain Trail Link, David, and the rest of the group had been traveling through the mountains for a day. The only way through the mountains was through a cave that went through one of the mountains. Now, they were stuck. A rockslide had blocked the trail throught the mountains and they couldn't continue. "Now what?" Kaira asked. "We can't climb Discovered The Dark Caverns Strike and Retreat The Bottomless Pit Drackeese A Major Strike Fresh Air Race Down the Mountain Preparations=